


Netflix and Cuddles

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: Anaaron, Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: After a Netflix and Cuddles session turns into a deep conversation, Ana and Aaron are left with a few realisations regarding their feelings for eachother.





	Netflix and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after Anaaron's first kiss but before their first time. Some of the words in parentheses during the text session are just for clarification incase the emojis aren't visible. 
> 
> Enjoy 😘

As Zoe rambled on and on about the latest society based flaw she found in her relationship, Ana stared at her butterfly sheets and tried hard not to feel guilty about not being able to pay attention to Zoe's rant.

"So I don't know. What do you think Ana?" she asked and a clueless Ana snapped her head up, her already big eyes widening into brown orbs as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Uh... I... I don't know Zoe. Just, you and Luca are together because you like eachother not to try and tick a box in a list of things that make you a perfect couple. Stop trying to please the world and learn how to please eachother." she answered and silently cursed herself for using her own relationship problems to answer her friends question. It had been a week since Aaron had kissed her and she had not been able to think about anything else since. She found her self conjuring the memory of his pineapple pizza flavored lips at the most inappropriate times. And to think that a week ago she got sick at the mere thought of pineapple pizza!!

The buzz of a new message cut through her thoughts and she blinked as she came back down to reality. She was alone in her room and her pajamas distantly smellled like Zoe's perfume which meant that she probably got a hug during her mental black out. She nervously laughed at herself as she reached for her phone and slid it open. It was a text message from Aaron.

_Luks lyk  it's gonna ☔_ (rain) _. U upset?_

It read and confused she answered ...

**Nt at all. I luv d rain**

...

_If ur nt upset, y rnt u smilin_

...

**Wht makes u thnk I'm nt ☺**

...

_Cuz d sun ain't out ❤️_

At that point she felt like she would never stop smiling. They'd been doing this back and forth flirting since that night but haven't hooked up or made anything official yet. For some reason everytime she thought he was gonna kiss her again she made up an excuse for him not to. The other day she actually choked while pretending to choke! Talk about fast acting Karma.   
It wasn't that she didn't like Aaron, but he did have a thing with Zoe and as brief as it might have been she doesn't know to what extent they liked eachother. The last thing she wanted was to find herself in the middle of a Zoe based love triangle and self centered or not Z was still her best friend.

She couldn't kiss him a second time. She just couldn't. A first kiss can be brushed off as a one time thing, a really good, really hot mistake. A second kiss? That's telling someone you're interested and she is not. Atleast that's what her brain is telling her cause her heart is fluttering in her chest at the fact that he just suggested that her smile was like sunshine. Looking back down at her phone she thought "Kissing is off limits but flirting never hurt no body right?"

...

**Wnt me 2 cm ovr n brighten up ur day?**

...

_No its all gud. I'll jst be a big boy n face my fear of thndr alone 💔_

...

**U r nt afraid of thndr... R u?**

...

_Aftr 2day I wont be, guess u'll nvr knw_

...

**Now dis I gotta c. Get decent, I'm bringing 🍿** (popcorn) 

She typed, and before she could over think it she clicked send and headed off to the shower. Flirt or no flirt Aaron and her were still friends and part of being friends was laughing at eachothers fears while we helped eachother get over them. That and he totally wanted her there. His message could not have been more obvious, and it was all she could do not to act like a giddy 15 year old with a crush.

Meanwhile some where on the other side of campus, with a goffy smile on his face and his eyes locked on his computer screen, Aaron rested on his back with one arm resting on his raised knee and the other outstretched. His fingers caressed the screen with tenderness, his screen saver recently changed to a candid picture of Ana. Her glowing face filled the screen, her hair tucked behind her ear and pinned in place by a white daisy. He could almost feel the softness of her perfect skin as he traced the outline of her cheek with his fingers, his smile growing wider. Distant thunder traveled through the air, cutting through the rush of students happening outside his dorm room, and he felt himself shiver. Thunder brought back memories of nights when his mom and dad were out late on business and each rumbling cry shook him like the step of a monster coming closer. He'd never been comforted during a rainy night, not even when he was sick and if he is as independent as he is today it's thanks to the fact that he's parents were merely providers, not care givers. He learned to be on his own from a young age, nanny or no nanny, but the sound of thunder always made him feel like a scared little boy again because the weather was a factor that he couldn't control, and that scared him. He shook away the distant memories and returned his gaze to the screen.

Though Ana was looking away from the camera, her smile was still a sight for sore eyes (and hearts) and he instantly felt his anxiousness subside. As his thumb traced over the shape of her lips he found his mind racing back to the night they kissed. He's thoughts trailed off and he closed his eyes, savouring in the feel of her lip-glossed lips against his. She tasted so sweet and he'd been craving the taste of her ever since. She was like one of those drugs they warn you about in NA pamphlets. One try and you're hooked. A muffled knock at the door cut through his stream of thought, and he got up from his bed to answer it. Her glowing eyes greeted him from the other side of the door and he took in the sight of her, from her midriff barring tank top, to her rolled at the ankles skinny jeans and sneakers. As coszy as the look was, to him she still looked like she belonged on someone's wall over a prestine hand carved fire place.

Ana didn't even notice him devouring her with his eyes. She was too distracted by the proximity of his bare chest and the palms of her hands itched to know what it felt like. The rain began to fall and the pitter patter of the water on the roof brought her back to her sences. 

"So are you gonna let me in or am I gonna finish this popcorn by myslef in the hallway?" she asked, shaking the sealed bag of butter popcorn in her hands. Aaron snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat before stepping aside and letting her in. She brushed past him and made her way to his bed where she sat down dangerously close to his laptop. With a few long steps he reached the device just in time to close it. She didn't need to know about his stalkerish crush on her, not just yet any way. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed and Anna laid down on her stomach so that they could talk.

"So, what part of get decent did you not understand exactly?" she teased and he looked down at himself and laughed.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"With what?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he answered, an unusually shy smile creeping over his lips.

"Oh come on. Try me." she insisted.

Aaron felt his heart skip a beat as he titled his head back so that it rested on the mattress and looked up at her cute upside down features. Their faces were so close that Ana felt her breath catch in her throat, even with his face the wrong way around he still looked kissable. Gathering all the courage he could he looked at her and whispered...

"You. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

The butterflies in her stomach grew wild and every nerve in her body was screaming for her to kiss him. The fact that each breath he took tickled her face with a minty warmth didn't help much. Her advice to Zoe, echoed in her mind.

_"Stop trying to please the world."_

Giving in to her yearning she shifted so that her lips where over his then let her self go. Time seemed to stop as it waited for the pair to seal their fate with a kiss. As the seconds arm ticked into a new moment, their lips touched, and all else was history. With her eyes closed she felt herself slipping away, giving her heart to him without hesitation. Her emotions came to her as a surprise, she hadn't realised just how much she felt for him. How deeply she'd already fallen. Alarmed she broke the connection and moved away, not daring to meet his gaze as she said...

"I, I'm so sorry."

Aaron opened his mouth to answer but right then a lightning bolt lit up the room and soon a deafening, thunderous crash followed. His pulse picked up speed and his eyes widened as he was transported back to a time when he was six... 

_His parents were at a business meeting and his 16 year old nanny hadn't shown up that evening. He could feel the warm carpet against his skin as he hid beneath his bed. The thunder echoed through the house as unfamiliar foot steps came closer. His bedroom door opened and the carpet drowned out the noise of the heavy black work boots that treaded carefully on it. The intruder walked around his bed and little Aaron placed his hands over his mouth and nose, too afraid to breathe. The boots stopped right in front of him and he shut his eyes tightly as the stranger began to bend...._

_Weeee uuuuuu_

_Came the sirens from outside saving the little boy from possible death. The silent alarm that he'd tripped as soon as the door was kicked in had worked and in his mind he said a silent prayer of thank you._

His life had been spared but the trauma never left him and in moments like these the ghosts came back to haunt him.

Ana studied his stunned and far off expression, he seemed to be in pain and not entirely there and she wasn't quite sure what to do. Crawling over to him she rubbed his arm soothingly and asked,

"Hey, you alright?"   
At the sound of her voice Aaron snapped out of his day mare and tried to brush it off.   
"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what happened there," he said, trying to sound un affected but he was clearly shaken.

"Aaron. Come on. You were clearly went somewhere," she said as she lifted his gaze to meet hers.

"Come on. Talk to me," she pushed.

He looked into her eyes as he thought about what he wanted to do next and the sincerity in them stirred something inside him. It was such a frightening memory and he hadn't spoken about it in years. He'd actually made it a point to forget about the traumatic event, but for some reason he wanted to tell Ana. He wanted to be vulnerable with her. Wanted her to see every part of him, as scary as it might be, because she made him feel brave. She made him feel like he could conquer any and every kind of fear.

Moving to the bed he sat her down on his lap and proceeded to give her the blow by blow of that horrid night. A single tear escaped his eye as he concluded his horror story and he looked away not wanting her to see him cry just yet. With a tenderness only mastered but someone with a maternal soul, she redirected his gaze to hers and using her thumb gently wiped the tear away before leaning in and kissing him.   
This kiss meant more than 'I want to get to know you' . This kiss meant that no matter what happened from now on he'd never be alone. This kiss meant that she'd help him sail through every storm literal or metaphorical and that they would work through his trauma together.

Zoe was a distant memory of once upon an insecurity. Ana still had no idea how she would let Z know, but something inside of her had clicked and she knew that after the moment the two of them had just shared, they would be bonded for life. Her heart told her that he felt something for her just as deep as what she felt for him. It seemed too soon to call it love but it was a feeling almost as strong and a build up to it. They came up for air and she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and said...

"There's my sunshine, " and she answered...

"And no one will ever take your sunshine away."

They shared a meaningful hug, before settling into his bed where they spent the day watching Netflix documentaries, throwing eachother with popcorn and just enjoying the feeling of the others warmth beside them. In his heart Aaron knew that he would never be afraid of thunder again. Although the future was still clouded, they were young and still figuring these new emotions out, but every cloud had a silver lining, and the one thing they were both certain of was the fact that this rain was a promise of a bright new beginning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingl😄!! Hope you enjoyed it. This was a little something I worked on for a friend but after realising how few Anaaron fics there were I thought I'd share. Please feel free to comment your thoughts below I'd love to hear what you think. Thoughts, suggestions, request, I'm here for it all❤️
> 
> XOXO   
> 😍😍😍


End file.
